Talk:Well of Power
This really doesn't seem to be a popular elite. And i can see why, the effects of the well are good but there are just too many issues and easy counters to get there. 1. You need a corpse. 2. the placement of that corpse, it could be in a bad spot deep in enemy lines, teams always constantly move so you may be out of range of the well. 3.on top of these 2 it also doesn't have the best energy cost and casting time. I personally dont think this elite is a smart skill. This skill is much more useful in nightfall, with the introduction of dervishes and their need for energy. Its not the best elite by far, but in a PvE support role its great. The E gain is unlinked, making it useful at lower Blood and of course its stackable with WoB. BiP would be more useful for energy gain, and you wouldn't have to rely on the body to be in the right place. --Fobdo 11:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) :True, but then you need to worry about life loss. It's all a tradeoff. I personally prefer BiP, but this still has its uses. Phydeaux 23:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Useful when combined with Well of Blood in congested areas like Vizunah Square (mission), plenty of corpse around. -- Xeon 23:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Hey look, they made it not suck as hard. Mightywayne 00:37, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I'm not fond of all the notes in the article: Specifically all the waffle about it's use against melee, and then another paragraph about it's use against ranged attackers. Anyone think that it could go without, or at least be shortened? It's difficult to understand and not especially useful at the moment. --Foblove 09:26, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. Too much waffle that is kinda basically what anyone will know once they look at the skill --Blue.rellik 09:17, 11 July 2007 (CDT) The duration of this skill should be doubled. --68.209.39.61 03:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd rather have the recharge lowered; double duration of 36 seconds is too long for something this powerful. It IS powerful, mind you, just not popular because other Elites are bettar. Well of Darkness and Well of Silence last very long, but both are rather weak on their own. This is a good standalone skill. Halved recharge would be better buff because wells of the same type don't stack. (T/ ) 04:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed with Ent-chan, this is a great elite when it works (such as narrow kinda areas or places with loads or corpses). A reduction in cooldown would be great since the size really lets this down. --Blue.rellik 04:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Chan wat? ...anyway, this is also a great elite for Siege Defense-type quests, where you must protect X NPC. Noble Intentions for example. Blood Magic typically is best against single targets, so this is one of a few skills that don't quite "fit"...another reason it is not particularly popular. (T/ ) 05:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Looks like Blue.rellik isn't close enough to start using it *cue drama background music*. Anyway, it's a fairly good elite, as far as Blood Magic goes anyway, especially considering it boosts energy regen by a large margin. --Kale Ironfist 06:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::@Ent-chan: watch some anime, @Kale: I do use this occasionally when the time fits. I used it when I was doing the Wilds in HM --Blue.rellik 10:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I was referring to your use of -chan. Obviously, if she's clueless as to why (you're using it), you probably shouldn't be using it. --Kale Ironfist 10:19, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Chan is a honorific which is added to the end of people's first name if they are family, close friends and so on, it's japanese. The amount of anime that uses -chan is highly disturbing. I like this elite, if only people chose this over slitting their wrists when chosing blood magic elites. Flechette 10:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I use it because that's how I see Entropy, even though she's far more popular than I'll ever be as well as higher ranked, I still see her as this small asian girl (even though in real life she could probably beat me up). No offense intended or anything --Blue.rellik 10:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Health sacrifice? They ninja'd "You do not sacrifice health if there is a fresh corpse to exploit." on to both blood well spells, but those spells don't cause health sacrifice to begin with. Any idea on what this means? Heck, they also made it create a well at your location instead. Also, forgot to sign. Sanzath 14:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I think that means that you create a well without a corpse, and sac health. If there are corpses around for exploiting, it exploits one and you don't sac health. This makes wells much better... Strange it's not documented.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but in the skill details, it doesn't say how much health it sacrifices, so I was wondering about that. Sanzath 14:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Weird, perhaps they'll change that in the next few hours/days/weeks(/months).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, after some not-very-extensive testing, Well of Blood would not cast at my location, and there was no health sacrifice going on. It still required a corpse. Way to go, Anet! Sanzath 14:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe the accidentally already added the descriptions of an upcoming update.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ah hah, they changed the description back to what it was before. They're definitely preparing something. That, or someone decided to play a joke on us. o.o Sanzath 02:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC)